TUFF Rookie
by DarkMageDragon
Summary: This was the first Fanfic I made a while back. It's about my own OC and his first mission as a T.U.F.F. agent along side Dudley and Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

It's a new day in the city of Petropolis, and another day at the office at T.U.F.F. HQ. But for today in-particular, it's the day a new rookie gets accepted into the greatest organization in Petropolis.

The scene starts of in the chief's office, where he's talking to its newest rookie.

Chief: Okay rookie, before I give you a tour of T.U.F.F. HQ, I'm gonna review your personnel file so I can get an idea of skills.

?:OKay.

The chief opens a file with the name Zeke Wolfmen printed on the top corner, and begins to read out loud.

Chief: Okay, Zeke Wolfmen graduate of Secret Agent College, attended for eleven years, was supposed to graduate at eight but got held back for catching a mad scientist trying to blow up the institute, while not having a permit to catch said villain.

Zeke: In my opinion I should have gotten a medal for what I did, not many students can say that they stopped a mad scientist while still in school.

Chief: Well that's true, but rules are rules. Now back to your file, you've been trained in hand to hand combat, weapons, mechanics, stealth, blablabla.

Zeke: Look I just wanna say, before you get too far into...

Chief: Waite a minute, it says here you took sewing class?

Zekke: I TOLD MY MOM DIDN"T WANT TO TAKE SEWING CLASS! But does she listen to me! Nooooo.

Chief: Hey no need to be ashamed, I take a ballet class.

Zeke: I guess, wait you take ballet class?

Chief:OKAY! "agent" Wolfmen, what'd ya say we begin the tour?

Zeke: Uhh, okay.

(The Chief jumps on Zeke's nose and the two of them walk out of his office and start the tour of HQ. The scene transitions to the science wing of T.U.F.F. HQ.)

Chief: This room here is the science wing of HQ where all our gadgets and blasters are mad by our techno genius, speaking of which hear he comes now.

Keswick: Chief good news, I've sa-sa-successfully upgraded the defense system of the entire base.

Chief: Good to hear. Zeke this is Keswick, if you ever need someone to fix something this is the guy to ask.

Zeke: (shaking Keswick's hand) Hi, names Zeke Wolfmen, the rookie as some people have been calling me.

Keswick: Nice to ma-mama-meet you, I've heard that you're a bit of a techno wizard yourself.

Zeke: A little, but I'm not that good.

Keswick: Well I look forward to sa-sa-seing you in action in the future.

Zeke: Thank you.

Chief: Well now seems like the perfect time to introduce you to our two top agents.

At that point a tennis ball bounces into the room and stops right in front of Zeke.

Keswick: Speaking of which here comes one of them right now.

The chief jumps from Zeke to Keswick, and Keswick takes a step back. At that point Dudley jumps into the room screaming.

Dudley: BAAALLL!

Dudley jumps on top of Zeke, pinning him to the ground, while he picks the ball up with his mouth, while Kitty walks in right behind him.

Dudley: (Muffled Speaking because the ball is in his mouth) Hey Chief, Keswick what's going on!

Chief: Agent Puppy what did I tell you about throwing tennis balls in the building?

Dudley: (spits out the tennis ball) I didn't throw It Kitty did.

Kitty: Hey, He wouldn't stop begging me to throw it!

Chief: Alright, alright just don't do it again. And agent Puppy, get off agent Wolfmen!

Dudley: Who?

Kitty: Dudley, I think he's talking about the guy you're sitting on.

Dudley: (looks down) OOHHH! (Gets off Zeke) Sorry about that.

Kitty: (Grabs Zeke's hand and helps him up) You'll have to excuse him he gets excited a lot. So you're the new guy right?

Zeke: Right, (cracks his back) Zekke Wolfmen at your service.

Dudley: In that case, I'll take a bag of Bacon Biscuits.

Keswick: He's not a secretary agent Puppy, he's our new secret agent recruit.

Dudley: So no Bacon Biscuits?

Zeke: Sorry dude, no Biscuits.

Dudley: Awww man!

Chief: Well now that we've gotten all that taken care of, Agent Wolfmen starting tomorrow you'll be assigned your first mission with Agents Katswell and Puppy. So get your rest tonight because tomorrow your gonna have a long day ahead of you.

End of part 1 of T.U.F.F. Rookie.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my OC's bio so you know a little bit about him. I might get around to doing part two of this some time in the future but for now just tell me what you thought of it.<strong>

Name: Zeke Wolfmen

Species:Wolf (obviously)

Gender: Male

Fur Color: Grey with a white patch on his chest

Eye Color: Yellow

Age: Early 20's

Appearance: Wears a white short sleeved shirt covered by a black lite weight laser proof vest with the word T.U.F.F. printed on it. Wears grey colored pants, no shoes or socks (like most characters on the show). Wears a belt with a few medium pouches to carry anything he needs to.

Height: 5.8

Personality: Smart, kind, energetic, temperamental (only when angered), observative, tactile.

Skills: He has all the basic and major secret agent skills.

Likes: Being a secret agent, stopping bad guy's, parties, the moon (when it's full), Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick, the Chief, all the other secret agents at T.U.F.F., relaxing.

Dislikes: Bad guy's, having a bad guy get away, imminent doom moments, getting injured, show offs, his mother (to some degree).

Fear: Pitch Darkness.

Interactions with other characters/character's interactions with Zeke :  
>Dudley Puppy: Zeke thinks that Dudley is a good agent and friend if not a little bit confused, egotistical, annoying and crazy. But despite the trouble he can sometimes cause he'd trust Dudley with his life, but not his lunch. He also knows that when push comes to shove he knows how to get the job done. Like wise Dudley see's Zeke as an awesome secret agent and partner, but fears that Zeke might accidentally turn him into a werewolf.<p>

Kitty Katswell: Zeke has nothing but the utmost respect for Kitty as one of T.U.F.F.'s best agents and considers her a close friend. He attended secret agent college the same time she did but never officially met her until he joined T.U.F.F.. But he did hear all the stories about her and her super K-9 partner. Kitty see's Zeke as an agent with real potential and promise.

Keswick: Zeke see's Keswick as a valuable member of T.U.F.F., even if he doesn't understand most of the stuff he say's. But he does understand that T.U.F.F. would fall to pieces with out his expertise. Keswick thinks that Zeke perfectly suited to serving as a secret agent.

Chief: Zeke thinks that the Chief is a great leader even if he's the size of his thumb and can get crushed by anyone bigger than him. The Chief thinks that Zeke has what it takes to become a great secret agent.

Snaptrap and D.O.O.M.: Zeke thinks that Snaptrap is just crazy and the D.O.O.M. agents aren't to impressive either. Snaptrap, barely even knows that Zeke exists.

The Chameleon: Zeke see's the Chameleon as a crafty trickster and a freaky bug eating lizard. Chameleon thinks that Zeke is just some lucky rookie.

Bird Brain: Zeke finds his plans questionable and and just down right confusing. Bird Brain finds Zeke to be a real nuisance.

Back Story: Zeke had a relatively okay child hood, except for the fact that his mom was over protective and completely controlled most of his life under the idea that it would make him a success at everything she wanted him to be at. So through out most of his life she enrolled him in a number of classes that he didn't have any interest in what so ever. Things like cooking, sewing, art, architecture ect. Having been fed up with the way his mom ran his life, Zeke decided to follow his own life goal of being a secret agent by going to secret agent college. He accomplished this task by telling his mom that he enrolled himself in a lawyer college like her's. Having tricked her he spent the next eight year's attending secret agent college regularly and another three after being held back for breaking a campus rule that he didn't even know existed. He then went on to join T.U.F.F. in present time working along side agent's Puppy and Katswell.


	2. Chapter 2

T.U.F.F. Rookie

(Part 2)

In the last part, T.U.F.F. received a new recruit named Zekke Wolfmen who was introduced to the whole team and was given a tour of T.U.F.F. head quarters. In this part Zekke shows he has what it takes to become a true blue T.U.F.F. agent.

**Chief:** Well now that we've gotten all that taken care of, Agent Wolfmen starting tomorrow you'll be assigned your first mission with Agents Katswell and Puppy. So get your rest tonight because tomorrow your gonna have a long day ahead of you.

**Zekke: **(saluting the Chief) You got it Chief!

(At that moment an alarm started sounding off, causing everyone to get a surprised look on their faces from the sudden announcement of the alarm.)

**Dudley:** Whoa! What's going on!

(Keswick runs over to a computer monitor and punches in some random buttons)

**Keswick: **People, we just received Intel about ta-tata-two robberies that just occurred!

**Chief: **Do we know what objects were stolen?

**Keswick: **The first robbery occurred at the Petropolis military base, where a military satellite uplink was stolen.

**Chief: **Do we have any idea who the culprit is?

**Keswick:** Unfortunately no. All we know is that someone hacked the cameras and shut them down, then smashed the walls to the base and ripped the uplink out of place.

**Kitty: **What about the other robbery?

**Keswick: **I'll bring it up on the monitor.

(Keswick pressed another set of buttons on the keyboard and a video of a store called '_Fancy Fragrances' _appeared on the monitor.)

**Zekke (with a confused look on his face): **_'Fancy Fragrances'_? The perfume store?

**Keswick: **Apparently someone made off with every single ba-baba-bottle of the new Red Rocket Spice for wa-wa-women.

**Kitty (with an upset look on her face): **Ohh!

**Dudley: **What's wrong Kitty?

**Kitty: **I ordered fivebottles of that perfumethree months ago! That's 750 dollars I never get back!

**Zekke: **Who even steals perfume as a crime?

**Chief: **Focus everyone! We have two robberies that need investigating! Agents Puppy and Katswell I want you two to investigate the robbery at the Petropolis military base!

**Dudley: **Were on it Chief!

**Chief: **Agent Wolfmen, I know I said that your first mission would be tomorrow but were gonna need you on this one!

**Zekke: **I'll do my best Chief! Wait does this mean you want me to figure out who stole all those perfume bottles?

**Chief: **That's exactly what I want you to do! Now get to it agents, I have a poker game tonight and I can't go until these situations are resolved!

(The three agents ran right for the transport tube to the T.U.F.F garage and one by one rode it down to the garage to the T.U.F.F. mobile. Except for Zekke, who was stopped by Keswick for a brief moment.)

**Keswick: **Hold on a sec agent Wolfmen. You ma-mama-might need this.

(Zekke takes what looks like a watch from Keswick)

**Zekke: ** What is it?

**Keswick: **That is your standard issued T.U.F.F. communicator. It will allow you to communicate with ah-ah-anyone from T.U.F.F at any time.

**Zekke: **Cool! Thanks Keswick.

(Zekke put the communicator on his left wrist and jumped down the transport tube to the T.U.F.F. garage.)

**Zekke: **Alright guys I'm…..here?

(He looked around the garage and found that Dudley and Kitty had already left with the T.U.F.F. mobile.)

**Zekke:** Oh come on guys, you could have at least dropped me off! (To self) Great! My first mission and I have to walk to where the crime was!

(Just then he heard what sounded like an engine getting closer and closer to where he was.)

**Zekke: **That sounds like a car. They must be coming back for me! Oh I just knew they wouldn't leave without….. GAH!

(Zekke was run over by the T.U.F.F. mobile being driven by Dudley)

**Dudley: ** Hey Zekke, sorry for driving off without you but the mail man drove by and I…. hey where is he?

**Kitty: **Dudley, you might wanna look underneath the car.

(Dudley looks down and see's a hand sticking out and twitching from underneath the T.U.F.F. mobile. He grabs it and see's that it's Zekke who has a tire track imprint vertically on his body, as well as having a dazed look on his face.)

**Dudley: **Oh there you are! Lying down on the job I see. Don't worry I do that all the time, but got your first mission to accomplish. You can't be lying around doing nothing. So let's get you to your destination!

(Dudley puts Zekke in the back seat of the T.U.F.F. mobile and drives off)

(Five minutes later, they were still driving to their destinations. Kitty was putting medical spray on Zekke's tire wounds, and Zekke was crying out due to the stinging of the spray.)

**Kitty:** (Spray's Zekke with medical spray)

**Zekke: **OW! That stuff stings!

**Kitty: **Sorry, but no one said that it wouldn't. Plus I'm not the one who ran you over in the first place (She said looking at Dudley).

**Dudley (with resent): **I said I was sorry!

**Zekke: **Dudley relax, it was just an accident. It could have happened to anyone.

**Kitty: **Give it some time, that opinion might change.

**Zekke: **Huh?

**Dudley: **Here we are guys, '_Fancy Fragrances'_. (Starts sniffing) It smells really nice here!

**Kitty: **Well it is a perfume store.

**Zekke: **Okay this is where I get off. I'll see you guys latter, good luck.

(At that moment Dudley and Kitty drove off, leaving Zekke to figure out who stole the perfume bottles)

**Zekke: ** Alright, time to get to work.

(Zekke walks up the store and goes inside the shop to talk to the owner who was an old skunk lady.)

**Zekke: **Excuse me miss, can you tell me what happened here?

**Old Skunk Lady: **(Turns around and faces Zekke) What? Oh yes! Oh it was just horrible, I was arranging some of the bottles to look nicer than they did before, and all of a sudden these very rude young men burst through the door and started stealing my new bottles of perfume. Speaking of which would you like to try a free sample. (She takes out a green bottle and sprays it in Zekke's face)

**Zekke: **(Begins to dry heave) Uuuuuuuhuuugh! What is that! It smells like a dead rotting skunk at the dump!

**Old Skunk Lady: **That's exactly what it is (She shows the bottles label that say's "Dead Rotting Skunk at the Dump"). Here have a free sample.

**Zekke: **(Takes the bottle from the old lady) Thanks….I think. Look can tell me anything about the men who robbed you?

**Old Skunk Lady: **Oh yes! They're still outside in that van over there; it seems like there having vehicle troubles.

**Zekke (with a confused look on his face): **Waite what? (Zekke looks outside the building and see's a black van with spikes and the word "D.O.O.M." printed on the side) How Did I miss that?

(At that moment Zekke's communicator goes off, and he see's he has a call from HQ. He presses a button and see's The Chief on his communicator.)

**Chief: **Agent Wolfmen, do you have anything to report on the perfume robbery?

**Zekke: **Yeah. Do we anything on a group called "D.O.O.M."?

**Chief: **We certainly do. They're a group of villains that TUFF has dealt with time and time again. Their leader is Verminious Snaptrap, be careful Agent Wolfmen, he's clever and dangerous.

**Zekke: **Don't worry Chief, I won't disappoint you. (Zekke presses the same button he pressed before and ends the transmission) Alright D.O.O.M., time to set you guys up with a date with the Petropolis Prison.

(Zekke Sneaks over to the back of the D.O.O.M. van and puts his ear to the door and listens for any kind of conversation.)

(Inside the D.O.O.M. van)

**Snaptrap: **Larry, I thought I told you to fill up the van before we left!

**Larry: **We didn't have any gas 'to' fill up the van with.

**Snaptrap: **Great, now were stuck here.

**Francisco: **Uh boss? Why did we steal this perfume exactly?

**Snaptrap: **Because according to my mom's latest issue of '_Perfume Weekly'_, if this new 'Red Rocket Spice for women' comes into contact with someone's eyes they'll go blind for twenty four hours. So with all these bottles in our possession, well be able to blind everyone in Petropolis and do a whole bunch of evil stuff. Aaaahahahahaha!

**Ollie: **Like what?

**Snaptrap (with a blank stare on his face): **Actually I have no clue, any suggestions?

**Zekke (from outside): **How about you all come out silently with your hands up!

**Snaptrap: **Hey who said that!

(The doors to the back of the D.O.O.M. van open and Zekke is standing in front of the DOOM agents.)

**Zekke (with a serious look on his face): **T.U.F.F. Agent Zekke Wolfmen, that's who!

**Snaptrap: **T.U.F.F. Agent! Get him boys!

(Three sets of hands belonging to three of the guys in the van grab Zekke by his vest and pull him into the van and the back doors close.)

**Zekke: **What the!Whoa!

(The scene transitions to the Military base where Dudley and Kitty are looking for any sign of a clue to tell them who's behind this crime.)

**Kitty (looking around):** I don't get it. We've covered this entire area and there isn't one clue as to who's behind this!

**Dudley (sniffing around in circles):** You're telling me. I've been sniffing around in circles and still nothing!

**Kitty (face palms herself): **Dudley! You've been sniffing around in a circle this entire time!

**Dudley (looks around him): ** Oh! No wonder I feel so dizzy.

**Kitty: **(sighs). I just don't get it. It's like whoever did this knew we'd be coming and go ride of any evidence that would lead back to him. But who could it be?

**? : **Would you like me to answer that question for you Kitty?

(Dudley and Kitty immediately turn around to see a dark shadowy figure of standing in a dark corner on the outside of the military base.)

**Dudley: **And just who are you?

**Kitty: **Waite that voice…Jack?

**Jack (walking out from the dark corner): **Nice to see you haven't forgotten me.

**Kitty: **How could I not remember the low life who tried to drain my brain!

**Dudley: **Yeah you creep!

**Jack: **Oh Dixie, still working at T.U.F.F. I see. I thought The Chief would have fired you by now, considering all the trouble you tend to cause.

**Dudley: **IT'S DUDLEY! And you are going down you no good traitorous…GAH!

**Kitty: **Dudley! GAH!

(Dudley and Kitty were grabbed by two seven foot tall henchmen who were a gorilla and a rhino.)

**Jack: **Allow me to introduce you two to my new muscles. Vincent (the gorilla), and Bruce (the rhino).

**Dudley (talking with restriction in his voice): **Wow! These guys seem pretty strong!

**Jack: ** Why yes they are. It's thanks to these two that I was able to break through the walls of the Petropolis military base, and steal the satellite uplink without breaking a sweet. I also took something else just for the two of you.

**Kitty (with restriction in his voice): **What's that supposed to mean?

**Jack: **Oh you'll see soon enough. (Snap's fingers)

(There's a short silence)

**Jack: **Uh, Vincent, Bruce. Why aren't you knocking them out?

**Vincent: **Oh wait was that the knock them out signal?

**Jack: **Yes it was.

**Bruce: **Oops. Sorry boss were still trying to get used to those signals.

**Jack: **(Sighs). Just knock them out!

(Vincent and Bruce nod their heads and conk Dudley and Kitty on their heads with their big fists. Dudley and Kitty lean their heads down in an unconscious state.)

**Jack: **Good, were taking them back to the base. It's time for my master plan to go into its final stage.

(Scene transitions back to the D.O.O.M. van outside _'Fancy Fragrances' _with four T.U.F.F. armored vehicles surrounding the vehicle, while a number of agents exit the vehicles and point their guns at the van. The Chief and Keswick exit one of the vehicles and Stand right in front of the back side of the van.)

**Chief: **Alright everyone! We have reason to believe that Agent Wolfmen has been captured by D.O.O.M. We can assume that he was out numbered and got overrun, and is now being tortured to reveal any secrets he knows! He needs our help now!

(The agents nod and ready their blasters, while Keswick grabs the door handles and prepares to open the doors.)

**Keswick: **On three! One…Two…Thra-thra-thra-three!

(Keswick opens the back doors and all the agents point their blasters at anyone in the back. But to their surprise there services weren't needed.)

**Zekke: **Hey guy's what's up?

(Zekke as sitting on the beaten and unconscious D.O.O.M. agents who were already tided up by Zekke who single handedly took them all down without a problem. This made all the other agents stare with shock at what they now realized about the situation)

**Chief: **(Jumping on Zekke's nose) Agent Wolfmen, you single handedly took down these D.O.O.M. agents?

**Zekke: **Yeah I did. They grabbed me when they found out I was a T.U.F.F. agent, they pulled me into the back of the van and I gave them a few punches and kicks and they went down without a fight.

**Keswick: ** I have to admit that's pretty impressive!

**Zekke: **Oh it was nothing. Besides Kitty and Dudley do this kind of thing all the time, so it's not that impressive.

**Chief: ** Now that you mention them, those two haven't reported in yet. Keswick call them up and see what's happening on their end.

(Keswick pulls out what looks like a small handheld monitor and presses a green button on it, and it connects to Dudley's communicator. The screen then shows an unknown building location, and the face of Bruce appears on the screen from the left side.)

**Vincent: **Hey boss! There are people on this guys watch! And they're looking at me!

**Jack (off screen): **What! You moron turn that thing off!

**Vincent: **Uh…Okay! Bye!

(The screen turns to static)

**Keswick: **Holly cow! Agents Puppy and Katswell have been Ka-kakaka-kidnapped!

**Chief: **And that voice, that sounded like Jack!

**Zekke: **Who's Jack?

**Chief:** He's a former T.U.F.F. agent, and he was our best.

**Zekke: **What happened to him?

**Chief: **A while back Jack returned saying that he was coming out of retirement to start his own secret agency. But in reality he was luring his former partner into a trap to drain their brain and sell T.U.F.F.'s crime fighting secrets to Snaptrap. This is what he was doing the entire time he was retired. Selling agents crime fighting secrets to super villains.

**Zekke: **That's despicable! Wait you said he tried to steal his partners brain. Who was his former partner?

**Keswick: **That would be Agent Ka-kaka-Katswell.

**Zekke: **What!

**Chief: **We're wasting our time just standing here and talking! As we speak Jack could be initiating his plan, and destroying Dudley and Kitty at this very moment!

**Zekke: **Chiefs right! We need to figure out where he's hiding out at! Do we have any leads!

(No one among the agents their said anything.)

**Zekke: **We don't have any leads do we?

**Everyone: **No. Nope. I don't know. Sorry. No clue.

**Zekke: **This could be a problem.

(Scene transitions to Dudley waking up in Jacks hideout)

**Dudley (dazed tone): **Huh? Mom… I don't wanna go to school today! I'm too tired!

**Kitty: **Dudley snap out of it!

**Dudley: **What! What happened! Where are we!

**Kitty: **Jacks goons knocked us out and took us to his secret hideout!

**Dudley: **Oh yeah. Where's his secret hideout?

**Kitty: **I don't know! I woke up one minute before you did!

**Dudley: **Oh. Sooo, what else should I know?

**Kitty: **He strapped us to a bomb!

(Dudley sees that both he and Kitty are tied to a cylindrical bomb that's counter was set for forty five seconds)

**Dudley: **AAAHHH!

(Jack walks up to them)

**Jack: **Ah you're finally awake Dinky.

**Dudley: **It's Dudley!

**Jack:** Whatever. Now I suppose you two are wondering what my big plan is?

**Kitty: **We wouldn't have been looking for the person responsible for the break in at the Petropolis military base if we weren't trying to figure that out!

**Jack: **Well I'll tell you. I stole the satellite uplink from the military base in order to hack into and gain access to T.U.F.F.'s laser defense satellite. Which I will use to destroy not only T.U.F.F HQ, but all of Petropolis as part of my ultimate revenge!

**Dudley & Kitty: **(Gasp)!

**Jack: **That's right! But before I do I'll get my revenge on the two of you for sending me to jail! (Jack pushes a button on his computer monitor and the time on the bomb begins to count down.) In two minutes, this bomb will blow and you two will become nothing but a sticky mess on the wall!

**Dudley: **Wait that means you'll go with use genius.

**Jack: **Unless I had a bomb shield placed around you two. (Jack pulls a leaver down and a see though bomb proof dome covers Dudley, Kitty and the bomb)

**Dudley: ** Okay now I think we're in trouble!

(The bomb begins to count down slowly getting down to one minute already)

(Scene transitions back to the T.U.F.F. Agents passing)

**Zekke: **This is not good! We have no idea where Dudley, Kitty or Jack are, and I have a felling were running out of time!

**Chief: **There has to be some way for us to find out where they are!

**Zekke: **Well it's not like we have a tracking on one of them!

(At that moment Chief and Keswick come to a realization)

**Keswick: **Waite a second we da-da-da DO!

**Zekke: **We do?

**Chief: **Keswick's right! Agent Puppy has a tracking device sowed into his underpants!

**Zekke: **But…he doesn't wear any pants.

**Chief:** We don't get it either. But the good news is that Keswick can traces the tracker back to agent Puppy's location!

**Zekke: **Alright then let's do it!

**Keswick: **Already on it agent Wolfmen. According to my sca-sca-scanner agent Puppy and Katswells location is located riiiight….behind us.

(They all look behind themselves and see the old S.T.U.F.F. building)

**Chief: **They're in Jacks phony secret agency?

**Zekke: **How did we miss that?

**Keswick: **Na-nana-No idea.

**Chief: **Alright enough chit chat! Agent Wolfmen, I want you go save agents Puppy and Katswell ASAP!

**Zekke: **I'm on it Chief!

(Zekke then runs off towards the S.T.U.F.F. building and enters the front door. Once inside he sees a sign that says elevator out of order.)

**Zekke: **Oh great the elevators out. (Sighs) Guess I'm taking the stairs.

(Zekke then begins to run up the stairs to the top floor of the building. Then it cuts to Dudley and Kitty who are still tied up to the bomb which only had about thirty seconds left)

**Jack: **Well, well, only thirty seconds left. I must say I'm going to enjoy hearing the two of you scream in terror. It'll make my revenge all the sweeter.

**Kitty: **It looks like this is the ended Dudley. I just want you to know that you were a good partner and an even better friend.

**Dudley: **Thanks Kitty, you too. And there's something I wanna tell. You know before we blow up?

**Kitty:** What is it?

**Dudley: **…..Kitty? I….

(Before he could say anything Zekke kicked the door in on the other side of the room and walks in exhausted)

**Everyone: **(GASP)!

**Zekke: **(panting)(panting) Jack Rabbit?(Panting)(Panting) Surrender now and give yourself up! (Panting)(Panting) Phew! That's a lot of stairs to climb!

**Jack: **Hmmmm. Let me respond to that in the following way. (He snaps his fingers and his goons Vincent and Bruce run right for Zekke)

**Zekke: **Aahhh! (Zekke runs right for Vincent and Bruce and slides right under their legs, and then runs over to Dudley and Kitty)

**Kitty: **Quick Zekke! You gotta disarm this bomb!

(Zekke pulls out a mini laser and cuts a big hole into the bomb proof shield surrounding Dudley and Kitty. Then he gets to the bomb timer and see's that there's only 7 seconds left.)

**Dudley: **HURRY ZEKKE!

**Zekke: **Don't pressure me!

(The bomb was at three seconds now. Zekke, Dudley and Kitty had beads of sweat running down their face. Zekke quickly pulled out some wire cutters and without thinking cut a random wire out of hesitation.)

…

(The timer on the bomb stopped at one second and shuts off.)

**Zekke: **Phew. (Zekke unties Kitty and Dudley)

**Kitty: **Great job Zekke!

**Zekke: **Thanks KitTTY! (Zekke had been grabbed by Vincent with a tight grip and held up in front of his and Bruce's faces.) (With restriction in voice) Is there a problem here?

**Jack: **You may have stopped the bomb from going off rookie, but you can't stop the satellite from destroying T.U.F.F. and all of Petropolis!

**Dudley: **Not on our watch Jack!

**Zekke (with restriction is voice): **You guys can deal with Jack. I'll deal with the meat heads.

(With that said Dudley and Kitty jumped right for Jack and started to engage him in hand to hand combat. Meanwhile Zekke was still being squeezed by Vincent.)

**Zekke (with restriction is voice): **Hey listen man, can you please loosen your grip? (Vincent squeeze tighter) Gah! That's not loose!

**Bruce: **Hey Vincent, what should we do with him?

**Vincent: **I say we squeeze him until he pops!

**Zekke:** No popping! No popping!

**Bruce: **Wait but why is it we?

**Vincent: **What?

**Bruce: **Well you're the one squeezing him. So aren't you'll squeeze him until he pops?

**Vincent: **It's just a form of speech. I think?

**Bruce: **Well you're the one who's doing the squeezing. So it's _you_, not _we._

**Vincent: **You make a good point. So _I'll _squeeze him until he pops! (He squeezes harder)

**Zekke (With more restriction in voice): **This really sucks!

**Bruce: **Actually I think it stinks. You smell that?

**Vincent: **(sniffs) Pew! Your right, something smells. It's like a dead rotting skunk at the dump.

**Bruce: **That's just what I was thinking.

**Zekke (thinking): **Oh wait! I still have that bottle of disgusting perfume I got. If I can undo the top of it, maybe the smell will knock these two out. Just gotta reach it in this guys grip.

(Zekke grabs the top of the bottle with two of his fingers and starts to unscrew it)

**Zekke (thinking): **Almost there!

(Zekke manages to unscrew the top of the bottle, and the smell begins to seep out into the air around them. Before it can get to him Zekke holds his breath.)

**Vincent & Bruce: **GAAHH! Smells…so….bad! (Then they both fall unconscious and Vincent releases his grip on Zekke.)

**Zekke: **Haha! Free again! (Zekke takes out two pairs of big hands cuffs and cuffs the unconscious brutes hands) You guys are under arrest!

(Meanwhile Dudley and Kitty were working together to apprehend Jack)

**Jack: **I may have lost getting revenge on the two of you but I can still destroy all of Petropolis with the push of a button. (Jack then presses a button on his wrist cuff and a timer on the monitor behind him begins to count down from one minute as a computer voice makes the announcement)

**Computer voice: **One minute before Satellite laser fires.

**Zekke: **That's not a good sign!

**Jack: **You're correct about that! Soon Petropolis will be nothing but a smoldering pile of rubble!

**Kitty: **We'll stop you before that happens Jack!

**Dudley: **Yeah! We've beaten you before!

**Jack: **Ha! You only beat me because I lost my focus. But that won't happen a second time.

(Jack takes a fighting stance and prepares to strike when a green bottle falls in front of him and shatters on the ground as a clear liquid splashes out)

**Jack: **(looks over at the direction the bottle flew from and see's Zekke who looked like he just threw something) Was that the best you could do?

**Zekke: **To make you lose your focus? Yes.

**Jack: **What do you mean I haven't… (Sniff)(Sniff)….BLEGH! (Holds his nose) What is that awful smell!

**Zekke: **The smell of your defeat! (Under breath) And some really bad perfume. (To Kitty and Dudley) Go for it!

(Dudley and Kitty jump right at Jack who was distracted by the horrible smell and give him what's been coming to him)

**Kitty: **HI-YA!(Kitty round house kicks Jack in the face and knocks a few of his teeth out. Then she does a back flip and lets Dudley go in for the finishing blow)

**Dudley: **HI-GEE-GEE!(Dudley delivers a brutal puppy punch to Jacks face knocking him back and out cold)

(Dudley and Kitty then move over to the now unconscious and cuff his hands)

**Dudley & Kitty (in unison): **Jack Rabbit! In the name of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, you are under arrest!

**Zekke: **Uhhh guys?

(They both look over at Zekke who was standing in front of the monitor which had fifteen seconds left)

**Dudley & Kitty: **AAAAHHHHH! (They run over to the monitor)

**Kitty:** We need to shut this thing down before it fires!

**Zekke: **Well hacking it isn't going to work! It's hack proof!

**Dudley: **Don't worry guys! I have a way to shut this thing down for good! (Dudley then runs towards a box on the wall)

(the monitor only had 5 seconds left)

**Kitty: **You do? What is it?

Dudley: (runs straight towards the monitor with a fire axe) Aaaahhhhh! (Dudley then starts to hack the monitor to pieces)

(The monitor got to two seconds before shutting down)

**Computer voice: **Laser firing sequence canceled.

**Dudley: **Mission accomplished.

Kitty & Zekke: (Staring at Dudley with blank confused expressions)

**Dudley: **What?

(The scene transitions back to T.U.F.F. HQ where all the agent are applauding the success of Dudley, Kitty and Zekke's mission of stopping Jack from destroying the city, to which all three of them received metals for)

**Chief: **Agents? Congratulations on not only completing your mission but for saving the city from total destruction.

(All the other agents applauded their success again)

**Chief: **And agent Wolfmen? You proved to us that you have what it takes to be a true blue T.U.F.F. agent! And for that you deserve this! (The Chief hands him a T.U.F.F. badge)

**Zekke: **(takes the badge and salutes him) Thanks Chief! I promise I won't let you down!

**Kitty: **You really did a good job today Zekke.

**Dudley: **Try a majorly good job. But I have just one question.

**Zekke: **What's that?

**Dudley: **You're sure you don't have any bacon biscuits?

**Zekke: **I told you I don't have any bacon biscuits!

**Dudley: **(Whimpers) WHY MEAN MISTER? WWWHHHYYYYY!

**Kitty: **Don't worry, he grows on you.

(With that the three of them did the pose and freeze in mid air thing. Thus marking the end of the story.)

THE END

* * *

><p>I decided to publish this chapter on the one year anniversary of T.U.F.F. Puppy's premier on Nick. It's been a pretty good year for the show in my eye's. I also wanna give a thanks to T.U.F.F. Agent Cruz for helping me to figure out the story idea for this chapter. Please review and all that stuff so i know how I did on this chapter and this fic as a whole.<p> 


End file.
